Stories of Ebbot
by MrMonkeyMagic
Summary: A collection of unrelated but intertwining stories of the cast of Undertale
1. Introduction and the Children

On the 15th day of the month of September, in a year not too long before our own, a loud boom echoed throughout the city of Ebottopolis, USA, and the metropolitan area neighboring Mount Ebott and the surrounding area quickly made international headlines. New spread like wildfire of monsterkind integrating into human society, and in a matter of weeks they had assimilated almost entirely. What was thought to be the stuff of legends turned out to be true after all, fantasy became reality, and soon monsters assimilated all over the world.

Frisk, the human child that saved the monsters from their underground captivity (*cough* and also saved Asriel and Chara *cough*), became the talk of the town. It seems everyone wants to be their friend.

Being the first to make contact with these monsters, they were offered the chance to be the ambassador, but being a child, they couldn't handle that kind of responsibility.

They preferred playing around like a normal kid, and wanted to be treated more as such, even though no ordinary kid could have gone through what they did. They were currently playing with Asriel and Chara in the creek.

"Hey Frisk, I think we lucked out on this creek. It's just warm enough, no annoying fish…"

"B-But Chara, the bottom is slimy!" The goat child protested, cringing at the feeling of the mud. "P-Plus uh…."

"If you need to go, go behind a tree," Chara suggested. "I don't need THAT coming downstream."

"Ewww! Not that, Chara! I just….." He seemed fidgety and anxious. "I'm not a super strong swimmer, and uh…..I got my feet stuck in the mud."

Frisk turned and swam towards Asriel. "I'm coming!"

"Frisk, Chara's a big kid. He can get himself out. It's mud, not tar."

Asriel became nervous, not able to pull his feet out of the creek's muck. Frisk got to Asriel and with a good tug, Asriel was free. "Let's try a less muddy area. And I'll show you how to swim better. Come on!" Frisk gestured for Asriel to follow him. "Just hold your arms out like this and kick your feet!"

Asriel finally got the hang of swimming, and he and Frisk soon caught up with Chara. They stood where the creek emptied off, into Lake Ebott. Formerly a popular swimming hole, few had dared to return for years due to sightings of a strange creature. Monster isn't the right word for it.

Chara could sense something was wrong, somehow. "Oh heck….I saw something move…….I think it might be at least as big as us……"

They looked all over, but couldn't see anything, though the water swirled around here and there. A few bubbles floated up around the group.

"Ewww!" Asriel cried out. "Did someone just toot?"

"...no...if they had I would have socked them by now...something's alive in here. Whatever it is, i-..." Chara squirmed. They felt something like a tail brush by their foot. When they turned to face the lake, they could see two large eyes staring right at them, before the figure rose up.

Asriel's first thought was that the creature was related in some way to Nessie, while Chara's first thought was to get the fudge out of there. They grabbed Asriel and pulled them away from the lake. "Frisk! Save yourself!" But it was too late. The creature grabbed Frisk by the shirt and carried them off, a smaller plesiosaur following behind.

"Oh heck…..follow me, Az. We're gonna go save him!"

Asriel, scared but determined to rescue Frisk, nodded and swam behind Chara. They followed the trail left behind by the beast's tail, hearing Frisk's voice up ahead. But something seemed strange.

Was Frisk…..laughing?

"Hey, that tickles!" The smaller plesiosaur was nuzzling Frisk like a dog, while the bigger one kept a watchful eye on the baby. The baby then hopped off and turned its attention to Asriel and Chara as Frisk was picked up by the shirt again.

"Frisk!" Chara said, intimidated by the size of the beast. "We thought you were in danger!"

"Oh, I'm not!" Frisk said as the plesiosaur, which Frisk took to naming Sally, set them back down. "Don't worry, she's very nice!"

Chara didn't trust her, but the baby plesiosaur waddled to Chara, chirping happily. They didn't know how Sally would react, but Chara reached their hand out to pet it. It chirped again, enjoying the attention, and Chara couldn't help but smile.

Asriel became less nervous and he too reached out to pet it.

While Chara and Asriel played with it, Frisk checked their watch. It read 11:30 AM. "It's 11:30, Chara. We should be heading home soon." They said, in a tone that didn't match the monumental discovery and encounter of such a creature. For Frisk, supernatural and unusual happenings were just another day at the office. Or school in their case. Sally set Frisk back on the ground and acted as a source of privacy for the three to change into dry clothes. "We'll visit you again sometime!" Sally nuzzled the three and let them go on their way.

"Hey guys," Chara said. "We've got one more hour to kill, let's go get some candy."

Asriel nods. "Yeah! Though caramel gets stuck in my teeth, and it's hard to wash out of my teeth. It's a dentist's worst nightmare! But speaking of the dentist, I hope dad's dentist appointment goes well…."


	2. Think of it likea trip to the dentist

The clock read 11:35. Asgore walked into the waiting room of his new dentist, Dr. Martin Payne. The name was already a bit of a bad omen for him, and it wasn't helped by the screaming of a patient inside the office, coupled with the sound of a drill. A dentist that causes pain, and his name is Dr. Payne? What are the odds?

"That'll teach you to keep your bill up to date, you deadbeat!" Another voice said inside, as the door swung open and a man ran out, still screaming and holding his jaw. He faintly recognized him as the man that had attempted to scam him out of 500 dollars at the grocery store. Asgore didn't think even HE deserved to suffer that much...but all the same, it served him right. Asgore just looked over his magazine, trying to calm his nerves.

"Next!" Dr. Payne announced opening the door.

"Oh um...Howdy Dr. Payne. My name is King Asgore Dreemurr."

"Ohhh, Of course!" Payne replied, maintaining a charismatic façade. "The king with the horns, and the plus sized figure? And the trident?" He smirked as he pointed to Asgore's trident.

"I'm not that fa-...OH!" Asgore just noticed the trident he had somehow managed to bring along.

"Why'd you bring along that big red trident, your majesty? A little nervous about seeing your dentist?"

"Oh, n-no!" Perhaps it was a nervous habit of his, his trident appearing in times that he sensed danger.

"Just relax, it's only gonna hurt a little!" Payne said as he grabbed hold of Asgore, attempting to force the king through the door that he was clearly struggling to fit through.

"Wait wait wait! I thought I was just getting a check up!" Asgore protested as with a good push he popped out of the door, and the doctor placed him into the chair, strapping him down.

"Your majesty, who is the dentist here? You or me? Now shut up and open up."

Asgore nervously opened his mouth as wide as he could. Dr. Payne took out a flashlight and leaned in to look.

"My oh my your majesty, your mouth is a mess! You've got cavities, plaque, halitosis, you're impacted! You need a complete oral examination! Let's start with those wisdom teeth! They'll fetch a pretty penny online, we can split the dough fifty fifty, whaddya say? It'll be an easy one, won't even need anesthetic!"

"Y-You quack!" Asgore replied, angrily and a bit terrified. Now he didn't regret having his trident around, but he wished he could actually reach it. "I demand that you release me at once!"

"Oh come now, your majesty, I'm just trying to get you to take dental hygiene seriously. If you don't..." Dr. Payne flicked a switch, and the sight of a very unsightly mouth entered Asgore's vision. Bloody gums, missing teeth...even mold! "THIS could happen to you! Now before we start, I think this calls for some laughing gas."

"Oh thank heavens." Asgore sighed, a little more relieved. "I thought you wouldn't use any anesthetic."

"Oh, it's not for YOU, Asgore, it's for me! Working on ROYALTY, I really wanna savor the moment, y'know!" Dr. Payne grinned and brought out a plastic dome helmet attached to two canisters of nitrous oxide on a backpack, and flicked a switch, starting the flow of the oxides. "Ooooh yeah, I'm flying now~! Oh, the things I'm gonna do to that mouth!" The doctor was in a fit of giggles and could barely concentrate.

However, after a good look at a piece of paper, he had come to a realization. "Oh?" He laughed upon coming to the realization. "Hehehe, hey Asgore! Guess what! Your appointment isn't until tomorrow! And it's not even with me! IT'S WITH DOCTOR SCHUYLER!" He laughed harder, as if that was the funniest thing in the world.

Asgore, just coming down from having the bejeezus scared out of him, finally sighed with relief. "Oh, o-okay...I suppose that is good..."

"Alright, I'll untie ya, once I get this mask off. You have a nice da-" Dr. Payne attempted to remove the mask, but it stayed on. Just like Asgore in a door after a buffet, the dome was stuck, and he was still too giggly and delirious to shut off the gas. "Heyyy, Asgore ol' buddy ol' pal, gimme a hand, will ya?"

Asgore went from amused to once again mortified. Even if the doctor was about to painfully mutilate his mouth, he didn't deserve a death from suffocation. He had to do something, and fast, but he was still bound to the chair! Using all of his strength, he managed to get one arm out, quickly reaching to undo the other. Once free, he ran to shut off the nitrous oxide and pull the mask off of Dr. Payne's head, while he descended into fits of laughter and coughing as he too struggled.

Soon, the mask came off, but Dr. Payne fell unconscious. With how much of the nitrous oxide went into the helmet mask, it was now in the room and even Asgore was starting to feel funny. Acting quickly, he opened the window, hearing the door to the waiting room open.

"This Dr. Payne's office? I have an appointment, name is Wilbur Denton." This man sounded WAY too excited to be visiting a dentist named Payne.

"Erm..." Asgore stammered as he tried to think of what to do. "Yes! I'll be out in just a second!" He started to disrobe the dentist's garb, putting them onto himself. "I cannot believe I am doing this..." He thought to himself as he stuffed the unconscious Dr. Payne into the closet. "O-Okay, come on in..."

Wilbur, a blond human that stood about 5 foot 8, definitely looked a little too happy to see Dr. Payne. "I've been saving all month to see you, doctor. I've got nine cavities and I need three teeth pulled," He said with a tone akin to a kid in a candy store that just won the lottery.

Asgore had Wilbur sit in the chair. He got out the novocaine and approached the giddy man.

"Oh, no thank you. It dulls the senses."

"...erm...sure...if you insist..." ...this guy was a nutcase, Asgore thought. Nevertheless, he was about to put the novocaine away, when he slipped and felt a sharp prick in his right paw. The novocaine started to

kick in, and his arm quickly went numb, rendering his dominant arm useless.

"No no no, what next?!" Asgore thought to himself as he used his less dominant left hand to turn on the drill, and began haphazardly drilling at Wilbur's molars.

Upon the drill's contact with his teeth, Wilbur let out a mix between a scream of pain and giddy laughter.

"SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!" Asgore profusely said as he pulled the drill away, Wilbur's teeth now all drilled up.

"Oh my god, don't stop now doc!"

Asgore did a double take. The man was an absolute masochist. No, this had to be a bad dream that he would eventually wake up from, right?...nope. Asgore sighed and kept drilling, closing his eyes as he absolutely mutilated the masochist's mouth with Dr. Payne's drill. Who was the quack now?

Asgore thought to himself 'Screw it', and outright yanked one of Wilbur's molars.

"YES! YES! Oh, yeah! You are something special!"

By the end of the session, Wilbur's mouth was all but unrecognizable. "Well Dr. Payne, I can safely say you are something special! I'll recommend you to my friend Jerry. Goodbye now!" With a friendly wave, Wilbur Denton departed.

Asgore picked up the still comatose dentist and removed the dentistry garb, placing them on his desk before departing as well. His arm was still numb from the novocaine, but hopefully it would wear off soon.

Boy, did he have a story for Toriel when he got home.

 **AN: In memory of Howard Ashman**

 **1950-1991**


End file.
